Vikings
by Makilome the Lady Autist
Summary: Trapped in a world he does not know, among a people he never knew, Anakin may find the very thing to keep him from the darkside. Sometimes it is better that the past is not forgotten. Anakin/OC Sigrun
1. Chapter 1

**Vikings**

Trapped in a world he does not know, amongst a people he never knew, Anakin may find the very thing to keep him from the darkside. Sometimes it is better that the past is not forgotten.

Chapter 1: The Northmen

And in the north they rose

From the seas and dreaded ice

They knew want and sacrifice

And saw through christian lies

From the sea they rose.

Pirates and wanderers they were

Fierce and strong as the stones

On which they walked from their own homes

Honest as were not their foes

Never a lie did they utter.

And a strong wind from the north did come

From distant plains and another sun

And a Viking never runs

But seeks to know what has been brung

And so stranger will know where he has been rung.

 **Anakin's POV**

He kept seeing the same girl every night in his dreams. The girl with long blonde hair, sides held back in a tight braid, intense ocean colored eyes. Who carried an actual sword and round shield. Always running to battle, or upon a boat with great waves hitting upon it. Never did he get a name. Always she was smiling as she ran towards battle. It had crowded out the dreams he had of Padme's death. And upon waking he would hear a great clap of Thunder. This sense of overwhelming presence and power, far beyond that which he knew of the Force would come upon him. And he did not know who to turn to. Obi Wan would not even listen about the dreams about Padme', who would definately not listen about one about a stranger. And this strange longing would always come over him after. The desire to dare all odds to discover lands and realms that had no recorded existance in their records. To know galaxies that were not his own. To know those waves as she did. Even to know the weight of steel in his hand instead of the plastic handle of his own light saber. There was poetry in a true sword, an elegance that he knew now had been lost. Deep in his thoughts, his wife came to him. "I know of no way to help you, Anakin. But growing up in Naboo, there were legends…" she trailed off, her hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her. "What legends?" he asked.

"It is believed in Naboo that there is a seer, one who knows the way of the Gods and can speak with them. And through them, the people will know the will and decisions of the Gods. It's an old archaic faith that still holds in some parts." when she spoke of Gods, something clicked inside Anakin. Something that rang true but was half remembered. "Archaic or not, I would see this seer. I need to know what these dreams are. They are not Force dreams….there is something more to it! I feel it!" again, he could almost feel the thunder. Something had been waked inside of him! He saw the look in her eyes, it was like Padme did not know him anymore. Perhaps she never did. She was at a loss. "So you will risk it and go then?" she asked. "I have too! But not yet. I have a mission today." he said. He turned his head, giving her a smile. As always it relieved her. He had a meeting with Obi Wan he could not miss. Something about a new planet. He kissed her temple. "I have to go, but will be back soon. I love you." he said. He could feel her relief. He got dressed and headed out to meet him. He met Obi Wan in the hallway. "Do you know what this is about?" he said curious. "To be honest Anakin, I don't have the faintest clue. I can't even decipher anything within the Force about this place! Could be it's to far away for me to be able to get a read." he stated. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "This new planet, it's not in our galaxy, not even the outer rim." he said, clearly confused.

Something clicked inside Anakin. Though what, he was not sure. They made it slowly to the main meeting hall. "Ah, welcome you are young Skywalker and Obi Wan." came the voice of Yoda. Always impatient, Anakin spoke "What is this about?" Yoda hmmed. "New planet, we have found. Bound to us, it is. Why, we do not know." he answered. "Bound Master, how do you mean?" asked Obi Wan. "Destiny Obi Wan. The Force showed me this new planet, a family, there is. Fierce they are, and brave. To this place, the Force says you will go." he was speaking to both of them, but Anakin saw Yoda's eyes fixed on him. He saw hope there. "Dreams you have had of this family, yes?" Anakin silented bereated himself for not being more on guard of his thoughts. "Only of a girl, master. A blonde girl with sword and shield." he answered. He could almost see her again. Yoda nodded. "Yes, and a man, steely gaze he has, strange dreams he has. Yet nothing of the Force he knows." Anakin had not seen the man, but all the sudden is was though he could feel him. A fierce man, courageous, brave, ambitious. But a good man. "I feel him Master." he replied. "Good, very good. Go to this planet, you shall." Obi Wan started at this. "Not your fate, to this new planet to go Obi Wan. Come back you must. This destiny, to Skywalker alone belongs. To your own dreams, you must heed. Go now you must Skywalker. Arranged has been your transport. Leave now, you will." said Yoda. "Of course Master. But first…" he had to tell Padme. "Now, you must go. Allignment of their sky you must obey. Take leave, now you must do." and he suddenly felt this weight, and voices speaking he could scarce hear.

"Of course, I will go now Master." he bowed. And something new ran through his veins. Obi Wan followed him as he went towards the ships. "This new world Anakin, it is harsher than our own. And its truths…. Just come back, alright?" Anakin hugged him. "Of course I will. And this man, if he has the Force, I will teach him as best I can." he replied. "And the girl, Anakin? I know you will not leave that alone. If you find her, be watchful of your own heart." it was clear his former master feared something. "I need something of you. You must tell Padme of where I go. But I must. I feel it." Obi Wan nodded while they drew closer to the ship. " I will watch over her. Now you be safe Anakin." they lightly embraced. "I will. And I will come back." and he turned towards the ship. He boarded and felt a presence as he did. Old, very old it felt. It engulfed the whole ship, like a light. And a strange word came to him. That his voyage would be… blessed.

 **Sigrun Lothbrok's POV**

She had dreams and visions of a strange man from beyond the sea. A man in Christian robes that was no Christian. With shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. A man with a light for a sword. She had been to the seer about it. "Yes, young Sigrun, it is true. A man comes. A warrior, who's fate is tied to yours. More than that I am not told. But Thor has blessed the man." he said. "He has heard the anvil?" she asked. "Yes, Odin calls to him, but he does not know him. No one has taught him of the Gods. Yet he hears them, he feels them. He is lost." he said. "Then he must be found again." she replied. The seer nodded. "When he comes, the Gods command you bring him to me." she nodded it turn. She could feel that. "Good. And be ready, this very evening, you will come upon him. Your mother must be there. Give him aid and shelter and make sure he meets King Ragnar." she nodded. Now there was hope. Now came someone to get her father away from the Christian madness. She smiled and licked the seers palm. "Thank you." he grinned. "Better hurry, he approaches now." she gulped. That meant the wreck she had forseen. She ran back home to her mother. The sky darkened. "Sigrun, what is the matter?" Lagertha asks. "I was not wrong, the seer confirmed everything. The man in my dreams, he will be here tonight. He said you must be there."I see, but are your sure!" she asked. "He calls out to me in my dreams, He does not even know he does it. A strange world he comes from, but he does not belong. They would make a monk out of a warrior. The others. No, he must come." her mother embraced her. "He will," she said.

Not long after the sun set, there was a loud, unfamiliar sound. Her mother woke her. "Sigrun!" she dressed immediately and they both ran out. A loud crash was heard. "Quickly!" her mother said. Sigrun's heart was pounding. Outside, the dust was everywhere. It looked like fire, but there was no fire. To the trees they rushed. And what she saw there she never had imagined. It was of metal, with glass and a smoke blew out of metal cylinders. The windows were broken. "Mother, quickly!" she ran to it. Another loud blast sounded. But through glass she could make out a male form. She punched through the glass. A gasp came out. This was the man she had seen in her dreams! The warrior they would make a monk! She hauled him out, barely concious. "Mother!" she cried. Before he passed out he only looked at her, as though seeing a ghost. And said "It's you!"


	2. Norse Healing

**Chapter 2: Norse Healing**

 **Sigrun and Lagertha use healing herbs and runes in order to help Anakin to recover from the crash. Meanwhile, Anakin wonders what kind of world this is. While he is helpless, Sigrun regals him with stories of her gods.**

 **Sigrun's name means Victory Rune.**

 **Sigrun's POV**

He was coming to, slowly. She could still remember his cries when they had to seal the wounds with fire. Clearly, that was not something he was used to. Her mother had brought out the healing runes and the Gods had been merciful to him. They had made a sacrifice to Eir and Eir had brought him back. She shivered, remembering the feeling of her presence. He coughed, and she held his head up. "Eir has been merciful to you this day." she said. "Who is Eir?" he asked. "Not quite yet. Now that you are awake you will eat, to keep up your strength. My name is Sigrun Lothbrok. What is yours?" she asked. She had to help him to sit up. My name is Anakin Skywalker."he answered. "Ana-kin Sky-wal-ker. Where are you from?" she asked. "You would not believe me if I told you." he stated bluntly. "We are not suprised by strange things here. We see many of them. I once saw the Valkyrie riding to bring our warriors and shield maidens back to Valhalla upon their deaths. Try me." though she did find it odd that he understood her instantly. She could tell he was curious. But held back on that for now. "I'm from another galaxy, another world in your terms. I was sent here by a Master who sensed that our world and your world's destiny's are linked." He stumbled over the words. "But how do you speak English, if you are of a different… world?" she asked. Her father had taught her English, in which she was now fluent. The stranger gave her a strange look. "It is called Common, where I come from." he said. "You mentioned you were sent by a Master, are you a slave?" a dark look came over him at the question. "No, I was freed long ago. Think of a master, and a apprentice." a kind of understanding dawned on her. "Like a blacksmith!" he nodded.

Just then one of her mother's attendants came in with food and mead. She propped up pillows behind him to lean back on. "Frey has been kind to our harvest this year." she said. "Eir and Frey, are these gods?" he asked. "Yes, how do you not know such a thing?" she asked. "My world stopped following the gods a long time ago. Few even believe in the Force." there was a sudden glint in his eye and all the sudden his plate was floating! It startled her at first, and then she laughed. "Cocky, aren't you?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and got up. "Just eat Star Boy! I have chores and duties to attend to." she could hear his laughter, could feel his curiosity nearly bursting out of his body. She went to look for her mother and found her on her high seat. She took the seat next to her, as she was her mother's heir as her older brother Bjourn was their father's. Lagertha turned to her. "Sigrun, these people are nervous about the arrival of our guest." she stated. Sigrun looked out at her mother's top men. Ambitous, the whole lot of them. Any of them would overthrow them both again at a moment's notice! She put on a fake, but pleasant smile. "Why should they be? Found a free man who was in dire trouble and we are showing him hospitality, as would you, isn't that correct?" there was venom in the sweet tone she took. "But….Lady Sigrun" one of the English landowners who converted to their gods started "I am NOT your lady! One of your foolish, simpering and weak maidens who saunter about babbling about their false God or who they look to fuck! I am a sheild maiden tried many times over and daughter to your Earl and you will show me some respect! This stranger is under our protection and you will uphold the sacred laws of hospitality, are we understood!" her mother smiled approvingly.

"We are understood, we all are." Bjarke replied for the assembly, one of her mother's most loyal men. She had always liked him, even took her pleasure with him a couple of times. "Good, now is there anything else to dicuss?" two farmers came up to her. "Is it true, the rumors? Will Ragnar and you be raiding Par-i-s?" one spoke. Lagertha smiled, half dreaming of being part of the greatest raid ever dared before. "Yes it is true." she stated. "We would like to go as well" they stated. "For what purpose? This is a raid, not to set up a settlement." still bitter, the loss of the settlement in England and the treachery of King Ecbert. "Before we were farmers we raided the Russian costs and brought back much spoil. We both are declining and health and we desire to die a Viking death." Sigrun held up her hand. "I say let them go mother." Lagertha gave her a side look. "Very well, you shall go." she said. "Thank you Earl Ingstat!" and they toasted to her health. Then in a more quiet tone her mother asked "What do we know of our guest?" Sigrun began "His name is Anakin Skywalker. He claims to be a different world, from what I have seen in my visions, this is true. He calls English Common. He has the ability to make things float, like I have seen in my dreams. He told me that long ago his world stopped following the gods. He was sent here by a Master of his kind, like a master to an apprentice because that Master believes that our world's destiny and theirs are linked." "I see. And what does he look like, this stranger, now that the blood is off him." Lagertha asked. "Well, his hair is a reddish gold, his eyes are intense with much inner turmoil, I think of the struggle I spoke of before of being a warrior being forced to be a monk, and are a dark blue. He is thinner than our men, but his limbs and body are strong and toned." to be honest Sigrun though him extraordinarily good looking.

Her mother gave her a knowing smile. "I have not taken my pleasure with him! He is still wounded!" she fired off. "No, you have not, or I would have heard of it. Nothing wrong with it if you do, once he is fully healed. Test the skills of his...sword play" she got her mother's meaning. "So ackward speaking of such things with you!" she stated. Her mother winked and then laughed at her. "Well whether he knows of them or not, it is clear that the gods know of him. Otherwise no man could have survived that crash." her mother stated. Sigrun nodded in agreement. "And Eir was pleased with our sacrifice for his life" she spoke to her mother. "What does it mean, to be in a monk's robes like Athelstan but are not Christian, I wonder." Lagertha thought out loud. "He mentioned something, something he called the Force, right before floating his plate." Sigrun said. "So he is pagan, to a religion without gods. How could that be? How can a people just abandon the very gods that gave their power to them?" her mother asked. "Maybe it's like how the Romans abandoned the gods that gave them the authority to rule the known world." Sigrun suggested. "And so their rule came to an end." her mother said. "Maybe, he is his people's second chance." Sigrun said. "Why else save him?" "Could be you are right. You said that the seer told you that as soon as he is able our guess is to come see him?" her mother asked. "Yes and no, he said that the gods command that he be brought to him." Sigrun answered. "And speak to him in riddles no doubt" Lagertha gav a wry smile. Sigrun chuckled. "And leave him more confused than when he first came." she added. "Always. Now if he is to remain here, he must learn our words and our customs. He must learn about the gods." her mother said. "We have not heard from Floki in a while, and I would have him overlook Anakin's healing." Sigrun said. Her mother smiled to herself. "Well, since he is back and it is time to plan the Paris raid, we shall take him with us." she stated.

"And who will watch the Earldom, since you are letting me go?" Sigrun asked. "The only one we can actually trust. Bjarke." she responded. Sigrun nodded. "That is wise." "Now go check on him. I am sure he can use the company." her mother said. "And my duties?" Sigrun asked. "Can wait for the day. Lets start getting aquainted with this stranger." her mother told her. She was smirking, so she knew what she was hinting at! She rolled her eyes but smiled and got up from her seat. "Of course, she said. She got up and left. She found him with his eyes shut but lips moving and watched him a moment. "Well are you going to speak or just stand there and stare?" he spoke. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I will speak when I choose to, stranger!" she spat out. He cracked one eye open. "I imagine that you would. Come to talk now?" she heaved a big sigh and took a stool next to his chair. He now had his eyes open. "Before you came, I had these dreams. I saw you, weilding a sword of light. Serving those who would have you deny what you are. Feeling nothing as though this were some great vertue. I assure you, it is not. Feelings are meant to be experienced, otherwise, why be alive? You have the heart like those of my people, I can see it in your eyes! You can feel the call of the gods, the ones your people have forgotten. Have you forgotten how to harken to them?" his head dropped. "Long ago, when I was a boy, I thought I saw something. Strange riders, all women, riding across the sky. It was after a battle with a Sith Lord, when my friend who freed me was killed in cold blood." he said. He looked up slowly and saw her smile. "Then he died a good death, and the Valkyrie came to lead him to the halls of Vallhala, over that you should rejoice." she answered.

"But I don't know what any of this means! The Thunder, whispers, visions I had too, of you! And now here I am." she could feel his confusion in all of this. She touched his lower leg to get him to look at her. "A man can not be both monk and warrior Anakin. And you are torn between the two because they would have you be both. You are a warrior and you know it." she answered. "I should be able too! I am supposed to be the Chosen One!" at this she started once he stated it. "Explain." she said. "Sigrun" he sighed "There is a prophecy." "There is always a prophecy of one kind or another. And they are always riddles Anakin, riddles! The gods know your destiny, but it must be you who decides your own fate, not those who would interpret the riddles for you." there was a change in his face at her words. "Is that what you do? Not taking them litterally? Then what do you do with them, you and your people?" he asked. "Use them as a guide, not accept inevitibility. Your coming here has a reason. Now I can guess all day what that could be based on my dreams, and more than likely I would be wrong. The same is true as prophecy. They are warnings, with many outcomes based on your decisions that you make." he seemed shocked. "For one who never trained in the Force, you are very wise, in your own way." he said. She gave him a real smile. "I am going to help you learn our ways, our words, and the way of our gods. I will teach you how to see what they would show you. In return, you will teach us yours, and then the truth will be found in the middle." he nodded. "Tell me a story of one of your gods please." he asked. She smiled. "Very well, I will tell you a story of Odin the All Father." and she began her tale.

"Early every morning, Odin, the father of all the Gods, sat on his throne in a golden hall of Asgard. With his two wolves at his feet, and his two ravens, Huginn and Muginn, on his shoulders, he surveyed all the nine worlds. As the sun rose, Odin sent Huginn and Muginn out across the universe. The ravens visited the nine worlds, questioning the living and the dead. Then they returned at nightfall and whispered in Odin's ear all they had seen and heard.

But one day, Odin decided that he had to gain for himself all the world's wisdom and memory. To achieve this, he had to drink from the magic waters of Mimir's well. Odin set out from Asgard and traveled to Jotunheim, the land of the frost giants. When he arrived at the magic well, Odin stood before the enormous head of the God Mimir. Though Mimir's head had been severed from his body in the war between the Aesir and Vanir Gods, he still had great wisdom and memory and the power of speech.

" _I must have a drink from your well_ " said Odin.

" _Indeed?_ " asked Mimir. " _Even a God must sacrifice in exchange for a drink from my waters._ "

" _Tell me what you wish me to sacrifice_ " said Odin.

" _You must give me one of your eye_ " said Mimir.

" _An eye is a small price to pay for all the wisdom and memory of the nine worlds._ " said Odin.

Odin plucked out one eye and gave it to Mimir. In exchange, Mimir gave him a drink from his magic well. And there the eye of Odin stayed, shining up through the water, a sign to all who came to that place of the price the Father of the Gods had paid for the Wisdom of Ages.

Now Odin was pleased to have all the wisdom and memory of the nine worlds. Yet he wished to have more. He wanted to learn the secret runes — mysterious, written symbols that gave one magic powers over nature. Odin knew that the price of great knowledge was great suffering.

The runes' native home is in the Well of Urd with the Norns, and since the runes do not reveal themselves to any but those who prove themselves worthy of such fearful insights and abilities, Odin hung himself from a branch of Yggdrasil, pierced himself with his spear, and peered downward into the shadowy waters below. He forbade any of the other Gods to grant him the slightest aid, not even a sip of water. And he stared downward, and stared downward, and called to the runes.

He survived in this state, teetering on the precipice that separates the living from the dead, for nine windy days and nights. At the end of the ninth night, he at last perceived shapes in the depths: the runes. They had accepted his sacrifice and shown themselves to him, revealing to him not only their forms, but also the secrets that lie within them. Having fixed this knowledge in his formidable memory, Odin ended his ordeal with a scream of exultation!

Equipped with the knowledge of how to wield the runes, he became one of the mightiest and most accomplished beings in the cosmos. He learned chants that enabled him to heal emotional and bodily wounds, to bind his enemies and render their weapons worthless, to free himself from constraints, to put out fires, to expose and banish practitioners of malevolent magic, to protect his friends in battle, to wake the dead, to win and keep a lover, and to perform many other feats like these.

Odin carved the mysterious runes into wood, stone and bone. He carved them into the paw of the bear, the claws of the wolf and the beak of the eagle. Odin later passed on this knowledge to the Goddess Freya. She, in turn, taught him the magic of seidr. Heimdall, the God who guarded the Rainbow Bridge, taught the runes to mankind. The runes were carved into the end of the rainbow. In this way, he passed the runes on to men, so that they, too, could learn the secrets of nature."

(source Nordic Wiccan website)

"And so worthy sacrifice. For knowledge. The Jedi of old would have done the same. I would do the same" he replied. She could tell he was drifting. "And so a worthy sacrifice. Goodnight Anakin, May the goddess Nanna watch over your rest." she said before she left.


	3. Kattegot

**Chapter 3: Kattegat**

 **Anakin is loaded in the back of a wagon, treated by Sigrun as they head towards Kattegat and Sigrun tells him of her father, the great Ragnar Lothbrok. Anakin wonders what the Force has in store and why it has brought him here. The Seer awaits Anakin in Kattegat. Ragnar meets Anakin and Sigrun's father is thrilled to know she will be going to Paris.**

 **Anakin's POV**

He now had spent a few days with Sigrun and her mother, finding a strange and comforting logic in how they saw the world. He kept Sigrun's words close, for he had never thought of the whole prophecy the way she spoke of it before. It always felt like he had no free will in the matter. More like a duty he was to fill, done as he was told to do it. She was telling him he had a choice, that nothing was set in stone entirely. He had the right to set his own path, to set it in motion in a way of his own choosing. He felt a freedom he had not known since the prophecy had been made known to him. He watched mother and daughter rush around, her mother an intimidating and strong woman, one of the strongest he had ever known. There were not many even among the Jedi knights that would fair well beneath her formiable blade and strength. And it appeared dreams, dreams like he had was not unknown to this people. Nor where they frightened of them, rushing to do some rash thing. Sigrun had told him that she had dreamed of the death of her family and herself so many times and so many ways that she accepted it. "We all have a death to give, Anakin. The question is, how will you choose to meet it?" she had said. He also had been learning the stories and the language of the people. The Force helped speed the process, showing him the meanings behind the words. It was still stunted, but Sigrun had to translate for him less and less. Their strength and their lack of fear inspired him to dare again, and in a short time he was beginning to walk again.

The locals did not know what to make of him. Many thought him a god due to the way he arrived. It was unnerving to him! He mentioned it to Sigrun once. "Fortell meg noe Anakin. Hva har din mor fortalt deg om din far?" she asked while teaching him her language. "Hvordan sier du ... min fødsel kom ikke ... til sin kunnskap ... fra å glede henne med en mann. Hun våknet etter en drøm ... og så var med barn. Hun ville ikke snakke om det ofte." he replied, showing his progress. She smiled that he was learning. "Og hun ikke fortelle deg den måten av den drømmen?" she asked. Even Lagertha looked up with interest. "Bare at hun kalte meg en sønn av himmelen og stjernene." he answered. He always wondered what she had meant by that. "Kanskje det var en Gud som kom til moren din, kanskje ikke. Men det er noe uvanlig med din fødsel, Anakin Skywalker." she had replied. He had tried not to dwell on it, but he could not think anything else but that somehow everything was connected, how he had come to be there, how he was born, the mystery behind it all. When he was not thinking on that, he would ask for more tales about the gods. Each tale struck a cord in him, like a long forgotten truth he had once known. More and more he hoped the Seer she had told him of would be able to give him some clarity, even if he spoke in riddles like Master Yoda. Worse, if what Sigrun said was true. Then there was this… Paris. Anytime he brought it up, he saw excitement and something he could not put his finger on. "It is the greatest raid any Viking has ever dared! None have ever ventured so far West! It is said that the old Pagan Romans built it, long ago and it still stands, with fertile land and untold riches!" Lagertha had said dreamily. "Why raid a peaceful people?" he asked. "Because they are not! Long ago, we had a treaty with a Christian King. Ragnar went to fight for him and put the Queen of Mercia on her throne, meanwhile, I had to tend to my Earldom and that same Christian King and his son slaughtered all those peaceful farmers, even women and children while they were defenseless! The faithless who slaughter the innocent do not deserve mercy!" the fierce Earl had snapped.

"Tilgi meg, visste jeg ikke." he replied, looking down. He did understand that anger, that desire for revenge. He did not judge her, he had murdered everyone in the area where his mother had been whipped to death, after she had died in his arms. The women, the children, everyone! Even now he felt no remorse, and around them, Sigrun and Lagertha, he no longer felt guilty for not feeling it. Here, one avenged themselves on those who did their loved ones harm, especially if it was family. Still, he was not ready to reveal that story just yet to them. It was strange, how here, out in this harsh land, with these people, he felt more accepted for himself, what he felt, what he thought, then inside the Temple where he had been raised. There was a wisdom there in the harsh hills, in the ways of these people he felt that the Jedi would never be able to understand. A beauty in the circle of life in which they lived. Now he was being led to the docks, where Lagertha's warriors and sheild maidens awaited them. Sigrun helped him onto the flag ship, with her mother taking the helm of the ship. All speaches and tales had been given the night before, and Anakin had a very new experience that the Temple would never have allowed. He had gotten drunk, so very drunk that he fell right ontop of Sigrun and apparently and slurred in a very bad way of how beautiful her eyes were. Not that they were not, her eyes haunted his dreams for more days than he could count at that point. But that was not exactly he was wanting to say outloud. Even now he forced himself to picture Padme's face and her beautiful dark doe eyes, always trusting, always warm.

He watched as an unfamiliar sensation hit him. The brush of the waves gently rocked the boat, and the beauty of that harsh looking sea enchanted him. The way the sun glinted upon it between the clouds, like a thousand diamonds sparkling. The roar of sound around him, the smell of salt and the wind on his face. He could feel Sigrun looking at him without even using the Force. The boat began to take to the water. "Anakin, sitte ned før havet tar deg!" she said to him, highly amused. So great was his enchantment that he forgot that his legs had not fully healed. As if to be reminded, his legs almost gave a little and Lagertha caught him with a laugh. "Ones beina må være i stand til å sparke til å overleve sjøen Anakin!" he gave a sheepish grin to the both of them, coming back to his senses and letting the Earl help him sit. "I know what you feel. But soon you will be on your feet and be able to fight another day. My father was once was wounded and defeated a corrupted Earl barely able to stand himself. But take this time to heal, we have a day's sale and a few days travel before we reach Kattegat." Sigrun changed back to Common. Always a comfort when she did. As though she felt he needed a taste of home now and again. Yet the sea spray hitting his face, watching, helping where he could made him feel more alive than he had felt for years! There was a freedom to this kind of sailing that one did not find in a fighter ship! A realness, something of earth, air, and sky. Something closer to the mortal heart. "Would you tell me again of Kattegot?" and now she outright laughed, a fond laugh. It lit up her fierce face, and she seemed simply young, like a girl picking flowers in a field. Beautiful. "You sound so much like my father, constantly wanting to hear the same stories of places he would see over and over again!" she mused, before frowning.

"What is the trouble, Sigrun?" he asked. "I fear for my father. He puts to much faith in that Christian priest! It is not Athelstan that I do not trust. But that priest is to trusting of his own kind! They lie, go back on their word, lure us to this place and that place and rob us of what we have earned, loosing our dear ones in the process! The Christian God is not a good God to us Anakin. He is death to our people, I have forseen it. The Seer says it will not always be so, that there will come a time when the Christian God begins to loose his power, but think of all that will be lost by those reckless, so called righteous hands in between?" he was shocked to hear her speak this way. More than that, that she had seen it. "Do you have visions, is that what you mean by forseen?" he asked. It would explain what he felt around her, if her father had the Force, then more than likely it was possible that she did as well! "I only know what I see, what the gods show me. That we must go to the very edges of the earth and make our mark, even in a land unknown as yet to these Christians, marks that we may be remembered, that they may be unearthed and the people will know the gods again. And so many! Many names I have not even heard of! I see a warrior goddess with a woman with snakes for hair on her sheild, a god who rides a charriot across the sky to bring forth the sun in the west that it may set in the East. I see Three Sisters who rule the spirals of life spans of every mortal being and hold them in their hands. I see a sacred circle of stones and great pillars of stone piled together as though giants fashioned it, a place of the power of the Earth. I see a great burning of a ancient temple in a jungle."

As she spoke he could see it too. What this new religion would do to those that they would demonize and it sickened him! He understood this drive now within her, to dare anything, to dare all things, to see the day inside her Valhalla long after she is gone when mortals would begin to regain what they lost, and remember who gave it to them. It is the gods that would turn from them, when they became apart of Christianity, and after centuries, when mortals learn their own folly, they would slowly begin to seek the knowledge they lost, and find in their sorrow precious little left. But they would find the stones, the carvings, the runes. And they would be able to learn them and recover in part what they had lost. "They will find their way back. Not in a time we can forsee, but they will. That I can see. And the work of yours, and the ancient faith the Christians hitchhiked theirs onto, their hidden scrolls will be found. There will be a time that the knowledge of those they now call pagan will be valued and not burned. More precious than any gold." he comforted her. This had confirmed everything. At the very least, it was apparent that Sigrun had the Sight. It appeared that his words were of some comfort to her. "One can only hope. But for now, you rest. In a few days time you will be brought before my father and the Seer, and you must have the strength for it. My father is no ordinary man and he will test you. So will Floki, to whom you will be of great interest." a fond smile was on her face of the man she called the Ship Builder. "Do you believe he can really hear the trees, read them?" he asked curious. They had spoke about Floki before. "Floki is different, some call him a madman. I call him mad as a cunning fox, he reads much and then hides behind his demeaner. He could be of great help to you. Especially on learning of the gods. For to them he is very dear, and with them he is very close. Be cautious and do not let to much out about yourself. Keep your gifts within the knowledge of myself, my brother, Floki, my mother, and Ragnar. Betray nothing before Princess Aslaung. My heart tells me not to trust her. Something in her eyes. And the manner in which she took my father from my mother." she warned.

"Jeg skal være forsiktig rundt henne. Jeg vil se hva jeg kan finne ut om henne også. Jeg føler en følelse av forboding ved å høre navnet hennes." he answered back in her language. She nodded. But now he was curious. "Din mor er vakker og formidabel, hvordan kan en kvinne ta bort noen mann fra en slik som henne fra en mann som åpenbart verds styrke og mot så mye?" he asked. "Spør min far på det spørsmålet!" she stated bitterly. Clearly there was bad blood there. Her dark tone chilled even he, who had fought in the Clone Wars, to the very bone. He was reminded of who she was. Inspite of her kindness, she was Viking. She didn't forgive, and she never forgot. He had to be careful with her. She was not Padme, she did not compromise, she did not negotiate. She waited and waited, and then acted without hesitiation. He had seen her train, and she was a well versed killer, he must not allow himself forget that. He was no angel himself, but the light saber was not a brutal weapon, not like what she could weild with such efficency. How someone could be so kind, and so cold at the same time was very new for him. Woe to anyone that ever made an enemy of her! This one would go down in this world's history, of that he was sure! It was a sober reminder, of who she could be, of who he could be. Yet she was unafraid, to embrace that side of herself. As much freedom as he had known in this harsh new world, the teachings enbedded inside him now still made him fear embracing that side, being told his whole life that it was a slippery slope to the darkside, and becoming a Sith. He wish he could shed this perception. These people showed him that balance could exist within. That it was not as simple as being one way or another. It appeared he still had much to learn from them.

True to her word, it was only one full day and one full night before they reached land. And never had he seen the stars as he did on those waters, under that clear night sky. He had flew amongst the stars, and having done so often he had lost sight and wonder of their beauty. Yet here, upon those dark night time waters, he knew that lost beauty again. He knew the mystery of them, and listened to the older warriors tell tales for each image they could trace in the night sky. He felt a sense of sadness then. For all the Jedi had gained, they had lost so much. Lost their wonderment, lost their sense of adventure, of going into the unknown just to do so, not knowing what they would find, if they found anything at all. To cautious, to jealous of what they knew. They had lost wonderment and so lost the desire to dream, about what else might be out there waiting to be discovered! And in those night waters he had regained that. Once they reached land both Lagertha and Sigrun, highly amused, helped him out of the boat till he regained use of his legs. Sigrun turned to her mother, laughing gently. "Han har ennå ikke hans sjøbein!" she spoke. "La oss håpe han husker styrken i armen!" Lagertha joked back, winking at him. He rolled his eyes at the double meanings that he seemed to always get from her. She was worse than any renegade Jedi looking for a good time and bragging of exploits which more than likely never happened!

Once he got the use of his legs again, he got an improtu lesson on how to ride a creature they called a horse. The Force was with him, and he got the hang of it rather quickly. They were to ride behind Lagertha. She wished to play a little ruse with her former husband. So they stayed behind several paces, days and days it seemed, though it was only actually a week's ride. Camping only one evening to replinish supplies. He became relieved when he could see the makings of a long roof. Though to be honest, throughout the journey he found his strength returning to him in a faster rate than he expected it to. On the Earl's cue they got behind some foliage while she approached an imposing but attractive man. Authority roled off him easy, but you could see the burden of it on his shoulders, and the pain, the longing in his steel blue eyes as he gazed on his ex wife. Everything told Anakin that this man, this Ragnar, was still in love with Lagertha, and that he always would be. It pained him to see her and not be able to have her. To know that more than likely she had taken her pleasure with others while she had been at her own home. A man that was torn in two. And yet strong, courageous, ambitious. A man that was a killer, and yet a man of honor. A man that took what he wanted, yet was generous as well. One who would avenge himself, and could also forgive. Yes all he heard about this man was true. "It is good to see you here, you and your men are welcome, Earl Ingstat." so he knew she was coming. No, he had hoped it would be her!

"Would not have missed it for the world! Also, I have someone who would like to see you. And I am sure that by now you have heard of our stranger." she motioned for them to ride out. Anakin straightened his back and steeled his own gaze. He would not show any weakness to this man! To her credit, Sigrun matched his pace. She knew he was still not used to this kind of travel. "I have heard many things, such as the bewitching of my daughter!" Those steel eyes gazed deeply into his. Anger began to seep through. "Fra der jeg kommer, kong Ragnar, en trenger ikke dra nytte av deres vert på en slik måte! Spesielt venneløs, ødelagt, og ute av stand til å gå i flere dager enn jeg har lyst til å telle! Din datter ga meg gjestfrihet og vennskap, ikke noe mer! Jeg skal kutte deg ned for en slik en fornærmelse mot meg og din egen datter!" he snapped. A strange smile came to the king's lips. "You have fire, stranger, that is good. And strength, which is even better. Courage in face of death. You are not a pawn in another man's game, that is well." he gave him a warm, but hard smile. He unhorsed himself as Sigrun jumped down, smiling widely! Far, hvordan jeg savnet deg så!" she exclaimed throwing herself in Ragnar's arms. The King swooped her up in a big hug and swung her around. Anakin could not help but smile. Nor could Lagertha, though it was sad, with a tinge of bitterness. "I have missed you so! And you have been battle proven, a sheild maiden of great beauty! I would not have it any other way! It is good to have you join us!" he said.


End file.
